


Landfill

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up, work, eat, sleep, repeat. It’s an endless cycle of misery yet Jongin fears death more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landfill

The night is warm, mosquitos swarming the air causing Jongin to twist and turn uncomfortably in his hammock. There is a dull throb in his shoulder from where he pulled his muscle earlier in the day while chopping logs for firewood. 

It’s been months, maybe a year since he was shipped into The Glades inside a massive metal crate. After the first few days of initial panic, Jongin settled into the swing of life in The Glades, acquiring the job of a builder. Any feeling of hope has since diminished and now he lives with an empty hole in his heart. 

Now as Jongin gazes into the star-filled sky, he wonders which greater power he pissed off and why he deserves such a fate. Wake up, work, eat, sleep, repeat. It’s an endless cycle of misery yet Jongin fears death more. This fear still allows him to believe that that one day, maybe someday soon, the runners will find a way out of the maze. Hopefully one day Jongin can reunite with his family that he does not remember. Jongin can only cling onto this naïve belief.

Jonging hears rusting before Kyungsoo’s face appears, illuminated by the moonlight. Kyungsoo has been in The Glades exactly a month longer than Jongin and in this wretched place, the younger considers him a trustworthy friend. 

“Hey you,” Kyungsoo whispers softly amongst the sounds of crickets chirping in the night.

“Get some rest. I’ll put some ointment on your shoulder before we start working tomorrow.”

Jongin gives him a genuine smile paired with a grateful, “thanks Soo,” before closing his eyes and willing himself into a dreamless slumber.

\--

The next day, Jongin’s shoulder is feeling significantly better after Kyungsoo put the ointment on his injury. The sun is about to set and it’s almost time for the runners to get back to The Glades. When there’s a minute left before the walls close, Jongin hears a loud commotion and panicked yelling coming from inside The Maze. All the Gladers turn to the walls where they see Minho sprinting furiously, the other runners close behind. Jongin does a mental head count of all the runners before he realizes someone is missing.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He asks tensely, looking around at the concerned faces of the other Gladers.

“GET IN!” Minho yells as the walls start closing with a rumble. One by one the runners makes it safely into the Glades just as the walls come to a complete close with one final loud creak of protest. 

“Where’s Chanyeol??” Jongin asks again, searching for his friends amidst the dirty and tired runners. 

Minho just shakes his head and makes his way to his hammock where he lays down and doesn’t get up. The Gladers are stunned into silence, the wind being the only sound that can be heard. Slowly, one by one, the Gladers continue to work, a wave of unspoken mourning for their lost brother washing over them. 

\--

That night, Jongin finds himself once again in his ratty hammock. The events of the day still have him and all the other Gladers shaken with fear, confusion and grief. Despite it not being the first time it happens, the reaction is always the same.

“Jongin, go to sleep,” Kyungsoo whispers, turning around to face the younger.

“It…It could be us one day,” Jongin whispers dismally. 

There is a silence between them before Jongin feels a soothing hand on his cheek.

“Sleep,” Kyungsoo whispers again, gently wiping a stray tear with his thumb. Jongin didn’t realize that he was crying.

Jongin takes a deep breath… and then closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the midst of writing drabbles for tumblr. I'm slowly transferring the ones that I'm more fond of (haha) to my AO3. If you want to read the others, check out my AFF (linked in my profile). I hope you enjoy this! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
